


Heliophilia

by i_can_write_in_my_dreams



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Forced Marriage, Keramzin, Little Palace, Nichevo'ya, Sankta Alina, Sol Koroleva, Soldat Sol, Sun Summoner, grisha - Freeform, merzost, the Starless Saint, young Alina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_write_in_my_dreams/pseuds/i_can_write_in_my_dreams
Summary: In a Ravka where the Darkling took the throne years ago, hiding Grisha is a grave offense.  When the Duke of Keramzin fails to report a Grisha under his roof, the Darkling rains punishment down in the form of his nichevo'ya, the merzost creatures he'd mastered after decades of experimentation.  After the attack, young Alina Starkov discovers her own powers and flees Keramzin to avoid identification and keep her best friend Mal ignorant of her crime.  Encountering the supposedly dead Nikolai Lantsov, Alina joins his gaggle of otkazat’sya and Grisha adolescents rebelling against the Darkling’s rule.  But with all of Ravka keeping an eye out for a Sun Summoner, can Alina avoid a place by the Darkling’s side?
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 21
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue

The boy and girl played in their secret meadow, dancing between trees and bushes as if nothing existed but their joy. They laughed and played until Ana Kuya called, the woman’s voice wavering with what sounded like fear. The boy and girl glanced at each other, but ultimately raced to the orphanage door. The boy always won, but instead of shouting his victory, he paused at the terror in Ana Kuya’s eyes. The girl looked around noticing a black coach stopped at the entrance to Keramzin. A coach that could only belong to one man. The boy grabbed the girl’s hand allowing themselves to be ushered into the drawing room with the other children.

There he was. The Darkling stood tall by the fireplace, watching Ana Kuya close the door. The Duke wrung his hands nervously, shaking where he stood behind the Darkling. Looking around, the absence of one of the older orphans caught the girl’s eye, and she clutched the boy’s hand tighter, waiting for the Darkling to speak. He swept his gaze over the crowd of children before speaking. 

“It has come to my attention that your benefactor, the Duke of Keramzin, has been hiding a Grisha child under his roof. She is traveling to Os Atla to take her rightful place in the Second Army as we speak,” the Darkling paused, conjuring shadows in his palms. “However, your Duke has committed treason against me, and a price must be paid. Consider this a lesson to all of you of the consequences of defying me.” 

The shadows spilled forth from his palms, taking the forms of snarling creatures with outstretched claws. The darkness smothered the light of the fire, blinding the boy and girl, who felt their hands torn from each other. Screams echoed around the sitting room, forcing a sob from the girl. She reached blindly for the boy, for anyone, and one of the shadows found her hand instead. It sunk its teeth into her shoulder and gasped as the shadows closed in around her, feeling as though the air was squeezed from her lungs. She lost count of how long she was left silently screaming, when suddenly the darkness was lifted, and the creature released her from its jaws. She collapsed to the floor, feeling blood drip from her nose onto the Duke’s expensive carpets. Hearing the boy call her name, she lifted her head and noticed a strand of white hair fall into her eyes. The boy’s wide eyes told the girl it was her hair, and her heart felt heavy with the knowledge that something big had changed. 

The girl stared in the mirror, watching the moonlight catch on the white strands. She hadn’t been sleeping well, not with the other children crying out in their sleep like they did during the attack. Not when she could still see the Duke’s limbs scattered across the drawing room. The Darkling had just walked out afterwards, strolling out as if he’d just had a nice lunch with a friend. 

The girl shivered and crept towards the window. As long as she could see light, she was safe. She tapped her fingers on the windowsill, letting the light calm her, wishing it would grow brighter until she couldn’t see the dark night sky anymore. As she yearned for daylight, the girl noticed her surroundings had gotten brighter. Looking down, she saw her hand glowing a bright white light like that of the sun. With a gasp, she willed the light to leave, whipping her head around to ensure no one had seen. The girl let out a sigh of relief, noticing the other children were deep in sleep, drooling on their pillow covers and thin sheets. 

But as soon as the relief set in, so did the dread. The Darkling would never believe another Grisha had been discovered at the orphanage so soon after his punishment. He’d likely believe the staff had kept her secret with the Duke and passed her along so soon after their employer’s death to garner favor or forgiveness. She may be the long awaited Sun Summoner, but even the young girl knew the Darkling would spare no mercy to those he believed hid her, including the boy. If she told the boy, he’d do everything to keep her hidden if she so wished. And the girl would do everything to keep the boy safe from the Darkling and the violence Grisha power could bring. 

While the rest of the orphanage was asleep, the girl snuck out into the night. She’d heard of rebel groups by the Fjerdan border, radicals that would help her fight the Darkling. Radicals that could help her keep the boy safe. With hair white as the moon, Alina Starkov walked into a war she was unaware she’d been born to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Alina now knew the creatures that had attacked Keramzin were called _nichevo’ya_. She ran into them occasionally and learned to run as fast as she could for the Darkling would be nearby, and he had caught word of a Sun Summoner among the rebels. It was bad enough Nikolai Lantsov had avoided death when the Darkling hijacked the throne, but it was even worse if he was working with the only Sun Summoner seen in centuries. It meant hope for the _okazat’sya_ who despised Grisha rule.

Hearing the Darkling’s anger over her friendship with Nikolai made Alina laugh. After all, the Darkling had been the one to almost kill her at Keramzin eight years ago, and Nikolai had saved her from starvation not long after. She still remembered the concern in Nikolai’s eyes when he’d found her half-starved and freezing in the woods by the Vy. She’d held her hands up before remembering only Grisha thought to attack first with their hands. She’d hurriedly whipped out a kitchen knife instead, at which Nikolai laughed. Realization shown in his eyes, and Alina knew she’d already given herself away.

“You’re Grisha, aren’t you? Don’t worry, I won’t tell. I’m actually traveling with my friends, _otkazat’sya_ and Grisha. If you-“

“Since when do Grisha and _otkazat’sya_ work together?” Alina had interrupted, searching for any sign of dishonesty. Nikolai was obviously trying to hold in his laughter at the skinny, glaring eight year old girl crouched in front of him with a kitchen knife. But he had been through enough to respect her survival instincts. He looked around, then looked at her with dramatic seriousness and held a finger to his mouth.

“Can you keep a secret?”

Alina eyed him with condescension. “Obviously, since I’m not serving the Darkling right now.”

“Then I can trust you with our secret,” Nikolai looked around the forest again for dramatic effect, clearly knowing only his friends were nearby. They would have warned him otherwise. Not that Alina knew at the time. “We don’t like the Darkling. Some of us are Grisha avoiding the Second Army and _otkazat’sya_ trying to prevent the Darkling from oppressing us the way the Grisha were oppressed for so long.”

“And which are you?”

“I’m _otkazat’sya_ , the last _otkazat’sya_ prince of Ravka in fact, and I’m going to save Ravka from the Darkling.” He’d grinned and held his hand out for her to shake. “Nikolai Lantsov.” Hesitantly, she’d taken it.

“Alina Starkov.”

“And what’s your reasoning for fighting the Darkling, Alina Starkov?”

“I’m the Sun Summoner.”

Nikolai didn’t grin at that. The memory of his shock still made her laugh. The hug and sudden swarming of his friends after, not so much. But now they were her friends too, and she’d die for them and they her.

Unfortunately, the rest of Ravka would die for her too. The Darkling kept the Apparat in his court after eradicating the Lantsov monarchs, using the crazy old priest to spread a so-called prophesy for Ravka’s future. This prophesy claimed the Darkling, or the Starless Saint, would bring an age of peace and prosperity to Ravka with the help of _Sol Koroleva_ , the Sun Summoner who would be his queen. The Sun Summoner whose arrival was untold and eagerly awaited by Ravkans hoping for safety from the Fjerdans and Shu Han. Alina knew the prophecy was the Darkling’s creation. She almost wished she’d been born a boy to thwart him.

So far, they’d been successful on the run. She’d soon learned that the twin Grisha Heartrenders with Nikolai, Tolya and Tamar, grew up believing a Sun Summoner queen would save Ravka by deposing the Darkling. While wary of the pressure of their beliefs, Alina quickly became close with them. The twins’ father had gotten his hands on Grisha texts and raised the twin Heartrenders in secret, handing down the texts to them upon his deathbed. As the only Grisha outside of the Second Army with any kind of training, they’d become the de facto trainers. With their help, Alina learned to control her light with some precision. She wasn’t up the standard of the Second Army, but she could defend herself and her friends should the Darkling find them. After an _Inferni_ , Harshaw joined, she’d learned to brighten and heat her light by studying his fire.

And her newfound mastery of invisibility would come in handy with the notoriety they were gaining. Attacks on the Darkling and the Second Army were rare, and _otkazat’sya_ and Grisha working together were even rarer. When stories of a white haired girl fighting amongst both _otkazat’sya_ and Grisha surfaced, many in the country celebrated at the appearance of the Sun Summoner they’d waited so long for, not even waiting for a display of her power. Some had even captured a likeness of her in charcoal and sold it to believers everywhere. One look at Alina and the Darkling would see the Sun Summoner Ravka whispered about in the markets. If only, fame brought fortune separate from the monarchy’s coffers.

To survive, the group stole supplies when broke, bought supplies when they came into some coin, which only happened once Alina learned to cloak them in invisibility. By the time the victim turned around to confront the thief, an invisible Alina or Harshaw or Nikolai would be standing out of reach. The guilt Alina felt never left, but she had face death too many times to give up now.

Her guilt at petty theft barely filled a corner of her heart after Nikolai convinced their crew to steal a ship. The rest of their friends cheered with him around their campfire, excited at the prospect of a new home they could sail anywhere. Perhaps they’d become rich pirates and fund an army against the Darkling! Only Alina seemed apprehensive.

“Nikolai, we can’t steal from these people. They’re struggling as much as we are, if not more. And what if the Second Army investigates? He’s only on the other side of the Fold.”

Nikolai shook his head. He smiled and placed his hands on Alina’s shoulders, gripping them reassuringly. “We’ll have a home besides the trees and caves around towns, Alina! And the Darkling will be too busy looking for you to care about some boat thief. He’ll excuse it as a matter for local officials.”

“You can’t guarantee that, Nikolai. The rumors of invisible thieves are becoming folklore in Novokribirsk. Do you think he’ll ignore any sign of us?”

“He won’t find us, Alina. Not yet at least.”

“How reassuring.” She gave him a dry look, to which Nikolai only shrugged.

“Nothing is impossible, Alina, only improbable. Why not test the odds, if we have a change of coming out on top?”

She’d sighed and gone along with his scheme, raving at him when their newest Squaller escaped with one less hand than they’d arrived with. But he’d been right, and they’d come out on top. This time, Alina wasn’t so sure.

She found Nikolai scribbling away at his desk, ink splashing on the documents by his elbow. They’d been at sea for days with no communication from others or signs of the previous owners of the ship coming to reclaim their property. What could he possibly working on? Who could he possibly be talking to? Nikolai hadn’t noticed her yet, so she rapped her knuckles on the doorframe.

“Nikolai?”

He looked up with a grin. “Alina, light of my life, what can I do for you? Have you come to finally admit you’ve fallen desperately in love with me and wish to elope the next time we dock?”

“Don’t get too full of yourself, Lantsov. Not all of us swoon for arrogant, blond princes.”

“How you wound me, Alina,” Nikolai held a hand to his chest in mock pain. “But what is it you want to talk about? I see that serious glint in your eyes.”

“There are rumors the Darkling has business in Novokribirsk around the same time we plan to dock in Ravka’s ports. Supposedly, he will have a gathering of _oprichniki_ and Grisha with him.”

“And you’re asking me if it’s a risk I’m willing to take?”

“Yes.”

“What does the rest of the crew have to say about it?”

Alina hesitated. “Harshaw wants to dock to send a message that we aren’t afraid. Tolya and Tamar will only go to protect me, probably Ruby too. The rest of the crew is wary but agrees we need stop for supplies. No one wants to risk drawing the Darkling’s eye.”

“Or his wrath. I don’t suppose they remember how many times we’ve avoided him already?”

“It’s not that simple, Nikolai.”

“No, it never is.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “And you?”

“What about me?”

“What do you think? You’re the one he’s looking for after all.”

“I’m also the only one guaranteed to stay alive if we get caught,” Alina sighed, considering. “Last time we were spotted, Harshaw was identified. The time before I was identified by my hair. If we dock, we should send two of the new _otkazat’sya_ crew into town for supplies. Harshaw and I can stay below deck, while everyone else can work above deck performing regular docking tasks to avoid suspicion. If one of the twins tailors you, then we should be safe with you acting as the captain.”

“Sturmhond back in Ravka,” Nikolai smirked. “It’s been too long.”

Alina rolled her eyes. “Just don’t get charged for any of your crimes, and we’ll be fine.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He winked at her, grabbing another document from the pile. Alina stood up, catching the words “White Cathedral” before closing the door behind her. She couldn’t ignore the feeling that they’d made a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

The dread in Alina’s stomach turned into irritation when Harshaw decided he’d rather steal her pencils than play with Oncat, the stray cat he’d picked up on one of their supply runs months ago.The cat was currently curled on her lap, glaring at Harshaw every time the pencil thief woke him up.If they weren’t hiding belowdeck, she would burn his hand next time he reached for her supplies, but he was too vocal to stay quiet.She sighed, preparing once again to lecture him.

“Can you stop?I’m trying to draw,” she hissed, careful to keep her voice from carrying above deck.She could hear their crew’s footsteps thudding above, pretending to be a normal ship crew and captain.

Harshaw huffed and pouted dramatically.“But Oncat wants to nap with you, so I’m bored.Entertain me, Alina,” he grinned.“Summon some light for me.Make Oncat a cat friend from sunlight!”

“And risk someone seeing?We’re supposed to stay hidden, Harshaw.”

“It’s not my fault I was caught!”

Alina glared at him.“You threatened a merchant by saying I would raze the Saints’ wrath on his stall for not giving you a melon for free.”

He shrunk away from her irritated gaze, face flushing and a hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck.His red hair shimmered like fire under the light of the one lamp they had. He was annoying, unpredictable, and utterly idiotic at times, but Alina never would’ve understand her powers as well as she did without him.And he was usually there when she needed him during a supply run or attack, which was more than she could say for some of the shaking _otkazat’sya_ on their crew.And his fire lit up its surroundings, so he couldn’t be all bad.Light was safer than the dark. 

“I just wanted to have something to eat besides bread and hard cheese,” he muttered.Then perked up, eyes bright.“Oncat said it was a good idea, too!You can’t be mad at Oncat.”

He said it with such authority, as if Oncat were their captain and not Nikolai.Shaking her head, Alina glanced down at the cat curled up in her lap, half amused and half nervous at Harshaw’s antics.She’d never get used to his belief that Oncat could talk to him.But she couldn’t blame him.Sometimes she still imagined she was back at Keramzin with Mal, and he was helping her work through whatever problem she was facing at the moment.Mal had always been more rational and aware of reality than she was, at least until the Darkling’s attack.Alina could only guess at the man her best friend had grown into. 

Her reverie was interrupted by frantic yells and Tamar popping her head down the hatch.“We’ve been found out.Let’s go!”

They bolted up the ladder to the deck, following the Shu Heartrender to where Nikolai, Tamar, and one of the new Squallers stood.She hadn’t learned the man’s name yet, but he looked at her with enough indifference that she hope she’d never have to learn it.Nikolai had that calculating look in his eyes, and Alina knew he was formulating several plans at once.He noticed her and Harshaw’s approach and jumped into an explanation.

“The _otkazat’sya_ we sent got caught and ratted us out, hoping to buy their freedom and a little extra coin.The six of us are fleeing into the woods and the rest of the crew will sail away.They didn’t want to leave the boat.” He rubbed his face with a sigh, and Alina couldn’t blame them.There was no way the Darkling wouldn’t find the boat, especially if those two traitors gave a description.She nodded along, grabbing the coat and pack Tolya held out to her. 

“How did you get the news so fast?”She asked, passing a pack to Harshaw, who carried Oncat on one shoulder. 

“I followed them,”Tolya said.“Their heart rates skyrocketed every time they promised to keep the ship a secret.”

Alina blinked, surprised Tolya monitored their hearts.But it was all for the best, since they now had to run yet again.

“Ready?”She nodded at Nikolai and focused, making their little group invisible.She’d just recently learned how to make them visible only to each other, which came in handy as they walked off the ship and followed Nikolai to the outskirts of town.He weaved a path between homes and carriages, leading their group to the forest.Nikolai must have scouted the forest beforehand or the Saints were looking out for him, since he found a deep canyon to follow.Harshaw walked to the edge of the cliff, peering down into the canyon.He’d just begun describing the bottom, when the ground crumbled beneath him.Alina and Nikolai grabbed his arms, pulling the Inferni back just in time as the dirt fell to the bottom of the canyon.Heart hammering, Alina glanced down to see sharp rocks in a stream, slick with moss.There was no way Harshaw would have survived.With a nod, Nikolai had the group moving again, this time a few steps away from the canyon edge, never stopping until the sun began to fall.When he gave the signal, she released their invisibility, feeling the her energy drain with it.

She slumped against a tree, watching Tamar pull out some food.Alina’s stomach grumbled, and she missed the days before she discovered her power, when she could go days without hunger.She may have been sick, but it made tough times easier on her stomach.Tamar sat by her, and they watched Nikolai, Tolya, and Harshaw scout out the clearing, content she still had her friends.She was used to being on the run after all these years, but company always helped.She joked with Tamar, feeling the joy the days she spent with Mal in the meadow used to bring.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

No one had seen the _nichevo’ya_ coming.They’d been eating dinner, a simple meal of hard cheese and bread that felt like a feast after long days of traveling.Alina even managed to hide her bitterness at the sight of hard cheese, hunger overpowering her distaste.The fire Harshaw started was roaring, seemingly trying to rival Alina’s light in its brightness and warmth, when the dark shapes had descended, one slicing a claw straight through one of the new Squaller’s throat.Alina jumped to her feet, Tolya and Tamar leaping in front of her in time to decapitate the _nichevo’ya_ reaching for her. 

“He found us,” Nikolai cursed.He turned to Tolya and Tamar.“Take Alina and get her out of here!”

“What? No!I’m not leaving you and Harshaw alone.”

“You don’t really have much of a choice- Shit!” Nikolai dodged the fire an Inferni sent his way only to be knocked into Harshaw by a Squaller’s wind.Member’s of the Darkling’s Second Army emerged from the trees.He wouldn’t be far behind, Alina realized. _Saints_.“Go!”

This time, Alina listened, directing the light away from her and the Shu Heartrenders.The three of them snuck between Grisha towards the tree line, ignoring the shouts of “Find her!”They were so close to canyon Nikolai had used to lead them into the forest when Tamar fell gasping.A Heartrender stood behind them, hand outstretched.He must have sensed their heartbeats and picked one to target.Face twisted in rage, Tolya held his hands out, felling the Heartrender with a clench and twist of his wrists.Bloody streamed from his eyes, nose, and mouth.Alina couldn’t look away until she heard a scream.Harshaw.

“Saints,” she whispered, tearing up at the agony in his voice.Remembering where she was, Alina redirected the light around the three of them and walked back toward the clearing.She couldn’t leave them behind, not Nikolai.Not after he’d saved her life in woods like these all those years ago.Tamar grabbed her arm, urging her to flee, but Alina couldn’t.“No!We have to help them.”

Tamar must have heard something in her voice, because she nodded.“Stay hidden near the trees.Tolya and I will get Nikolai and Harshaw, and we can all escape.Can you redirect the light from us all if we run in different directions?”

“I think so.”

“Let’s do it.”They walked back towards the clearing.Grisha roamed the forest, most likely searching for Alina.She, Tolya, and Tamar ducked and weaved between each soldier, holding their breath as they almost brushed against a Squaller.The trio breached the tree line, looking to see if Nikolai and Harshaw were still alive.Alina even looked for Oncat. 

Alina froze.The Darkling stood across the clearing, dark hair gleaming in the moonlight.A brown haired Heartrender stood by his side, sneering at Harshaw as he tried to fight off the _nichevo’ya_.He fought like a mad man, Oncat screeching on his shoulder.Both were bleeding from gouges along their bodies.The Darkling seemed indifferent to their suffering, scanning the trees as if the Sun Summoner he so desired would appear any minute.Fury rose inside her at the thought of spending any part of her life with a man who would send his shadow creatures after her friends.She would never show herself in front of him.Not until the _nichevo’ya_ grabbed Nikolai, flying towards the canyon.Alina’s heart stopped.She’d seen how deep that canyon was and the rocky stream below.Nikolai would never survive the fall. 

“No!”Alina shrieked, shedding her invisibility and flying towards Nikolai.Desperation mounting, she ran past the Darkling and his Grisha soldiers, not caring that he saw her.Not caring that her white hair marked her as the Sun Summoner from the rumors.She just had to be fast enough to save Nikolai before the Darkling could grab her. 

She was so close, but the _nichevo’ya_ were unrestrained by human limits, Grisha or not.She reached out, grasping desperately for his ankle, only to feel her heart sink as Nikolai plummeted over the cliff.The witty, confident man she’d known for years was replaced with a boy afraid, reaching out for a girl who couldn’t save him.Alina knew it was too late, but she couldn’t stop reaching for him, taking step after step toward the cliff that stole her friend away.Had Tolya not yanked her back, she would have met the same fate.Alina sobbed, struggling against the arms encircling her.Tears streaming down her face, she looked around in horror at her friends facing similar fates.Tamar screaming as a _nichevo’ya_ raked its claws down her back.Harshaw lighting them on fire, cradling Oncat’s mangled corpse in his lap.

Something inside Alina shattered, and she couldn’t give a damn about the destruction she left in her wake.Alina summoned her light, warm enough to shock Tolya into releasing her, and marched toward the mass of _nichevo’ya_ gathering above the clearing, hands outstretched.She summoned and slashed with the Cut, forcing apart the cloud of screeching _nichevo’ya_.Tolya followed behind, slicing the creature stupid enough to lash out at Tamar again. 

But Alina was too focused on avenging Nikolai’s death on every _nichevo’ya_ the Darkling summoned.Every loss she’d ever suffered manifested as a Cut or burst of light, until she was too blinded by her emotions to sense the _nichevo’ya_ behind her.Its claws gripped her hair, slamming her headfirst into a tree.A flash of pain as blinding as her light sparked across her vision.The battle in the clearing faded into a blur of shadows and blood, screams echoing around her. _No, no,_ Alina panicked, fighting to keep her eyes open.A dark figure approached her, kneeling down to caress her face.“Sleep, _solnyshko_.You are safe now.”


	4. Chapter 4

All Alina Starkov could hear were voices.She felt like she was swimming in the lake by Keramzin with Mal, the water sloshing around her as the other children leaped into the deepest part from the tree limbs.But she wasn’t swimming, and she hadn’t seen Mal in years. 

“How is she?”

“Her brain is healing quickly, since we got to her so soon.But it will take a few hours for her to be fully recovered.”

Who were these people?Alina blinked her eyes open, groaning at the throbbing pain in her skull.Thankfully, her surroundings were dark, at least until she tried to sit up and a blinding pain shot through her temple.Clutching her head with a gasp, Alina felt gentle hands lower her back onto the pillows she’d been propped on.The sloshing from her dreams must be the carriage she was in. 

“Easy now, just lie down.You’re not done healing yet,” a soft voice urged. Blinking away black spots, Alina spotted a blonde woman in a red and gray _kefta_ , eyes widening.She didn’t know any healers not under the Darkling’s thumb.Alina pushed herself onto her elbows, ignoring the pain behind her eyes and skull.She could only register her thudding heart as she spotted the Darkling staring at her from the other bench. She must be in the ridiculous black coach he travels in, but where were her friends?The last thing she could remember were the _nichevo’ya_ swarming, the impact of her head against a tree, and arms under her back and knees…

“Please relax, Alina, I have no intentions of harming you.”The Darkling soothed, obviously trying to fool her into letting her guard down around him.But how did he know her name?Alina was almost too distracted to stop the healer from pushing her back into the pillows.

“Funny considering the last thing I remember is a _nichevo’ya_ attack and you are their only master,” she sneered.“Where are my friends?”

“I would prefer you finish recovering before we have this conversation.”

“I will not lie back until you tell me where my friends are and where we are going.”

The Darkling sighed.“Very well,” he said.“Your friends are following on horseback under the supervision of my Grisha and _nichevo’ya_.None are in immediate danger of death.As for our destination, we are traveling back to Os Alta.I am waiving the death penalty for you and your Grisha friends on the condition you behave and join the Second Army.”

“Like hell we will!If we wanted to join the Second Army, we would have long ago.”Alina shot up in outrage, only to fall back clutching her head.The Darkling merely raised an eyebrow at her and held up a hand to stop the healer reaching for her. 

“Are you forgetting that I can instill the death penalty on your friends?This is your only chance to keep them alive despite their treason, not that you could manage much rebellion in your state.Now, lie back.I’ve given you answers.”

His tone left no room for argument.Grudgingly, Alina reclined and let herself sleep as the healer worked, not wanting to face the reality she’d woken up in. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Alina woke to with the stopping of the carriage.Groggily blinking the sleep from her eyes, she noticed she was alone with the Darkling.The Darkling, who sat in his ridiculous carriage doing paperwork.Of all the mundane things a being of great power could put his mind to, Alina hadn’t expected paperwork.She stared at him for a moment, waiting for a snarky remark about how she could have looked at him even longer if she’d joined him years ago.Instead, he made her wait until he finished writing before looking up at her with a practiced smile. 

“You’re awake just in time.How are you feeling?”

“Ready to see my friends.”Alina lifted her chin and stared at him, daring him to deny her that right.To her mounting frustration, he didn’t react.

“And you will in time.But I need to speak with you first.”

“You’ve had the whole journey to speak with me.” Alina huffed, making him raise an eyebrow at her petulance.

“In case you hadn’t noticed, Alina, you slept the entire journey.”

“You could have woken me up if it was that important.”

“And risk your biting wrath so soon in our journey together?I’d rather save the verbal sparring for a more private venue.”

Before Alina could reply, he tucked his paperwork into his _kefta_ and opened the door to the coach.Alina blinked back the pain at the sunlight streaming in, noticing the Darkling waiting for her to step out.Ignoring the black spots in her vision, Alina pushed herself up, only grabbing the Darkling’s hand so she wouldn’t fall down the coach’s steps.She felt dizzy after lying down for the days long trip to Os Alta. 

Unfortunately, Alina would forever have the grace of a horse with three legs, so she stumbled on the last step.Before she could hit the ground, the Darkling’s arms wrapped around her, a rush of calm and warmth spreading through her.He was an amplifier!He set her upright, but kept an arm around her waist to keep her at his side.He must be deliberately choosing to ignore the glare Alina was sending him, since her gaze made the Grisha around him hesitant to approach for orders.Since she was stuck by his side, she might as well try and find her friends. 

They’d stopped right outside of the palace.Stable boys rushed up to take care of the horses, allowing the First and Second Army to mill around and stretch their legs.Alina looked around, trying to find her friends, despite not being allowed to leave the Darkling’s side.She finally spotted Tolya and next to him Tamar and Harshaw.But where was- Nikolai. Grief hit her like a train as the memories of the attack flooded back in.How hard did she hit her head that she’d forgotten about Nikolai? Or had she blocked out that nightmare, hoping to wake up next to him?Alina couldn’t believe she’d never punch him for his shitty light puns ever again.

“Hold off wallowing in your grief for a bit longer.I’ve got a quieter place for you to cry,”his voice was soft in her ear.He started leading her inside the palace, a group of _oprichniki_ following behind them.The vast hallways of the palace felt like a maze, and Alina was dizzy trying to keep up with all the turns they’d taken.Eventually, they stopped in front of a set of looming, black double doors.The _oprichniki_ took their places on either side and opened the doors, ushering Alina and the Darkling inside.She looked around at the receiving room decorated in black, dark wood, and constellations, finding them a fitting style for the Darkling.He didn’t stop there though, instead leading her through another set of black doors on the other side of the room.They entered a similarly decorated office, and he guided her to an armchair in front of the desk.Taking a seat behind the desk, he watched her for a minute, no doubt studying the grief and loathing shining in her eyes.She wouldn’t let herself cry in front of him, no matter what he said about Nikolai. 

“Go ahead, yell at me.Tell me what a monster I am.The sooner I know your opinions of me, the sooner I can change them.”He said this so calmly, leaning towards her to rest his elbows on the desk.Despite the journey, not a hair of his was out of place.She couldn’t detect dark circles under his eyes either.How could such a vile man look so handsome? 

“Are you so sure you can change them?” 

“I can be very persuasive.If not now, then perhaps in a decade.I am willing to wait for you, Alina.”He spoke as if they were on amicable terms, as if he was so sure she would be his one day.He could force her into marriage, but he couldn’t force her to like him.He would never make her love him. 

Alina just sat back in the armchair, frowning.“Don’t hold your breath.You attacked me and my friends, killed one of us even!Then you kidnap us and drag us to your palace, lording my friends as hostages over me and telling me you can change my mind?How do you really think this is going to play out, Darkling?”

Any hint of civility left his face and he sat up straighter to stare her down.

“What’s going to happen is your friends will join the Second Army under close supervision until they prove their loyalty.You will become my wife and the queen of Ravka as expected by the people, and we will make end the oppression of Grisha and bring prosperity to Ravka.”

“And how do you expect we do that?”She snorted, furious he was planning her future for her.He smiled a menacing, sharp smile that made her shiver.

“With your help, I plan to weaponize the Fold.Fjerda and Shu Han have terrorized Grisha and Ravka for too long, and together we can lay waste to their nations in one fell swoop.Perhaps together we can learn to recover the land swallowed by the Fold for Ravka someday.”The color in Alina’s face drained, her eyebrows rising towards her hairline.She let out a hysterical giggle, formulating a rational response to the horrific plan laid out in front of her.

“You can’t really believe I will help you commit genocide.” 

“I think you have no other choice for the sake of your remaining friends.”

“You can’t be serious?I won’t do it, I won’t sentence entire nations to death for your sadistic desires, and I am not a monster.“

“No, you’re a sixteen year old girl, who has committed treason on multiple fronts.I have lists of your petty thievery in various Ravkan towns and your attacks on my soldiers, not to mention your refusal to identify yourself as a Grisha and enlist in the Second Army, especially when yours is the only power capable of weaponizing the Fold.Were you not a Sun Summoner, you and your friends would have been executed by the _nichevo’ya_ the second I found you.However, the fate of your friends is still undecided, Alina, and it all depends on you.”

“Are you really using my friends as leverage to force me to work with you?To marry you?”

“You’ve pushed my hand, Alina.I have no other choice.”

“No other ch- You can stop this whole war!There is no need to wipe out Fjerda and Shu Han.You just want to watch the world burn and the oppression of Grisha was the easiest excuse for you.”Alina spat.The Darkling’s eyes hardened, and she felt her rage partly fade into fear.She could see the stone cold murderer the stories described in his gaze. 

“The Fjerdans and Shu Han have been hunting, torturing, and killing Grisha for years.Do not expect me to show them mercy of any kind.If any of them survive, it will be to watch their home burn before they are engulfed by the flames.I know you are new to the Second Army, but I hope one day you will value Grisha life.”

Alina reeled back at the accusation that she didn’t value the Grisha.She wasn’t the one trying to burn countries to the ground, despite the collateral damage.Before she could retort, the door opened and a gorgeous girl with red hair walked in.She was wearing a red and blue _kefta_ that marked her as a Tailor.She bowed to the Darkling.

“Ah, Genya, perfect timing.I want you to show Alina around our home and help her settle in.”

“I’d be honored to.”Genya gave Alina a small smile, which Alina couldn’t return.Genya seemed too welcoming to be genuine, but surely she would be better company than the Darkling.Still, she glanced toward the Darkling, only to find him reading more paperwork.Clearly a dismissal.


	5. Chapter 5

Alina followed Genya through the ornate corridors of the palace, wondering how many hallways she would get lost in before she learned her way around the first floor alone.The hallways were decorated so ornately, gold practically dripping from the molding and doorframes.It was grossly extravagant, dripping in gems and precious metals.It wasn’t the Darkling’s taste at all. 

“I won’t keep you too long,” Genya said, drawing Alina out of her thoughts.“I’m sure you’re tired after the journey.”

She hesitated.“And losing your friend.”

Alina sighed.Her heart felt heavy in her chest, weighing her down more than the fatigue of travel.Dealing with the Darkling hadn’t helped her energy level either. 

“Why don’t I show you the Little Palace and grounds real quick?I can run a bath for you afterwards, darling.The kitchens will send up anything you desire any time of day, should you need anything.” 

“A bath sounds wonderful,”Alina murmured, taking the arm Genya offered her.The Tailor steered her further down the hall towards a door leading onto the palace grounds.Trees towered around the winding paths carved into the neatly trimmed grass, but not a falling leaf was visible.A gardening staff must be employed at all hours of the day and night to sweep the leaves away. 

“I know it’s not an ideal situation for you, but we’re glad you’re here, Alina.”She sounded so sincere that Alina almost felt guilty for not speaking much to the girl.She was just doing her job.Her job serving the Darkling.If she was a spy, Alina would have to watch her words, but she didn’t have the energy to reign in her temper.

“It’s difficult at first adjusting to life in either palace, but eventually it becomes home.”Genya continued.“The Darkling hopes it will be your home in time.”

“Perhaps the Darkling should have consider that before killing my friend,” she rebutted dryly.“Or lording my remaining friends over my head as incentive to obey his whims.”

Genya didn’t have anything to say to that for a moment.

“We’ve waited for you for so long, Alina.He’s waited for you for even longer.He may not take the most delicate approach at times, but he’s trying to do what’s best for Ravka.”

“By weaponizing the Fold?Kidnapping a sixteen year old girl and forcing her to marry him?”

“By uniting with the only Sun Summoner seen in centuries to protect Grisha everywhere.”

“And what about the _otkazat’sya_?Who will protect them?”

Something darkened in Genya’s eyes, something akin to rage hidden under a suffocating layer of guilt.Alina realized this haunted girl was the real Genya Safin, not the perpetually bubbly girl she’d been introduced to.Yet another lie. 

Genya’s voice was almost as dark as her eyes.“The Grisha have been hunted and oppressed for decades.There will always be innocents caught in the crossfire, darling, but some of us cannot stand another moment in the same world as the monsters who hunted and hurt us.”

“But you would serve a monster?”

“We are all monsters in our own way, Alina.Can you really tell me you haven’t hurt someone?Haven’t destroyed something in a way you can never take back?”The guilt still glittered in Genya’s eyes, but she held her ground, determined to follow the Darkling towards the bitter end.Alina’s eyes narrowed at the blatant criticism, not wanting to be compared to him.They walked towards the Little Palace in silence, a silent battle of ideals raging.As they approached, Alina heard laughing by a lake.She looked over to see children in red, blue, and purple _keftas_ chasing each other and using their powers in a mock battle.Some sat reading with friends on blankets, almost looking like _otkazat’sya_ children, if flames hadn’t been roaring through the air or water swirling in the hands of a young boy. 

“I remember playing like that when I was younger,”Genya said, giving Alina a small smile.They stopped to watch the young Grisha.“Did you know I’m the first Tailor trained at the Little Palace?”

Alina shook her head, waiting for the girl to continue her story.She kept her guard up in case Genya was trying to play with her emotions.She was already in the Darkling’s grasp, and Alina couldn’t afford to be swayed by stories of a childhood in a palace with food and servants.Not after she’d struggled to survive hidden for so many years.

“I didn’t fit in once the Darkling gave me to the Queen.” 

Alina’s eyes widened.Who would gift a child to a queen?How could Genya accept being treated as a pawn, only useful when the Darkling deemed her gifts valuable? 

“She was kind at first, even gifting me lovely clothes to wear since I had no _kefta_ at the time.Then she started scowling when she saw me, frowning in the mirror at her own reflection every time I walked in.She took the dresses away, forcing me to wear the robes of a servant,”Genya reminisced bitterly.“I didn’t realize this marked me for the king.I didn’t realize he’d do to me what I heard he did to the other women and girls working in the palace until he summoned me to his chambers, sending servants with jewelry to me every morning after.”

Alina’s horror grew.“And the Darkling kept you there?”

“He gave me every chance to leave, but my battle field was different than that of the usual soldier,”Genya lifted her chin, and Alina saw a peak of the strength the other girl carried.“The Darkling let me poison the king each time he touched me without my permission.And you know how the Darkling overthrew the corrupt Lantsov dynasty,”Genya gestured flippantly.“It’s much better this way.Now I wear a Tailor’s _kefta_ and train students in my path.”

The grin Genya gave her radiated contentedness, the guilt no longer swimming in her golden eyes.She looked happy despite her trauma, and something bitter and angry rose in Alina.She used to have that joy, that sense of belonging until the Darkling and his _nichevo’ya_ interfered, tearing her world to bloody, screaming shreds.Genya’s trauma could have been avoided too.Alina knew enough about the Darkling and his Grisha to know that he had the power to take the throne long before Genya was even born.He’d played her, using her power to frame old age as the culprit for the king’s death.He put Genya in the path of a known rapist to paint himself as a Saint come to save Ravka.No matter how many centuries the Darkling kept her by his side, she would never forgive him for Genya’s suffering. 

Genya saw the look on her face and put a gentle hand on each shoulder, giving them what Alina assumed was meant to be a comforting squeeze.“It’s ok, darling.I knew what I was walking into.”

“That doesn’t mean it is right!” 

Genya sighed, dropping her hands.“Alina-“

“It’s not the first time he’s hurt children.Why would your situation be the last time?Could you sit back and watch him put another girl on the same path you took?”

Genya winced, frowning.“I took that path so no other girl would have to, Alina.”

“Until he decides to apply the same strategy to another kingdom.Perhaps the Shu Han would love a pretty Tailor girl to experiment on.Maybe she could poison her tormentors slowly, if she’s so lucky to serve the Darkling in such a capacity.”Alina couldn’t help but snap back, angry at Genya for justifying her abuse.Angry no one had helped the other girl, when she felt so alone that she turned to an ancient monster with skillfully soft words and realistic kind smiles.She knew she shouldn’t take it out on Genya, but Alina needed an outlet for her anger and grief. 

Genya’s frown deepened.“What would you know of the Darkling’s plans, Alina?Of his motives?His tendencies?You’ve pushed him away at every opportunity in the less than an hour I’ve known you.”

Alina scowled, glaring off into the forest behind the lake.“I know he sees it fitting to harm children for their caretaker’s treason.”

“And how would you know that?”Genya eyed her carefully. 

“Do you remember the late Duke Keramzov?”

“The one that died eight years ago?”Genya asked.“He was killed for committing treason, wasn’t he?”

“You mean hiding a Grisha girl that wanted to stay in Keramzin?Yes,” Alina said.

“That is treason, Alina,”Genya firmly reminded her.“The Darkling had every right to execute him.”

“And how about attacking the orphans, Genya?How do you justify that?”

The other girl didn’t answer.Alina continued.

“My hair used to be brown, you know.The color of mud.My best friend Mal used to say he’d never be able to find me if I fell into the dirt on a rainy day,”Alina smiled fondly for a moment, but it quickly faded as she remembered the next part of her story.“Then the _nichevo’ya_ attacked Keramzin that day, and it turned white.In the sun, it’s almost as bright as the light I learned I could summon nights later.”

“So you fled.”Genya stated, looking at Alina with understanding.She understood Alina’s hatred for the Darkling, Alina’s anger at the suffering he’d caused.The other girl may not feel the same way, but Alina knew she was not being judged.Alina felt her weariness and hunger, so she turned to Genya. 

“I’m tired.Can we tour the Little Palace another day?”

Genya smiled, most likely pleased Alina wasn’t arguing and talked as if she would stay.Alina would have felt bad for getting her hopes up, but she didn’t have a plan of escape yet.She couldn’t have one without finding her friends first, but Genya likely wouldn’t tell her where they were.She’d have to find out herself, because she wasn’t willing to give the Darkling anything in return for that information. 

“Alright, darling.I’ll show you to your room and have something sent up from the kitchens.”

Alina was once again led back through the maze of halls in the Grand Palace until she reached looming double doors.The _oprichniki_ standing guard on either side pushed open the doors, bowing as the girls walked through.Alina couldn’t help but gape at the extravagantly furnished receiving room decorated in dark blues and gold.Too busy staring, Alina didn’t noticed Genya had turned around to smile at her.The other girl cleared her throat to get Alina’s attention. 

“That door leads to your bedroom and bathroom,” Genya pointed at a door situated on the back wall.Then, she turned to point at a door on the far right side of the room.“And that door leads to the Darkling’s rooms should you ever need him.”

Alina’s eyes narrowed.She definitely did not want to be so close to the Darkling, let alone have a measly door connecting their rooms.She hadn’t heard enough about the man to know if he would respect her privacy.She could only hope he would as a ploy to gain her trust, which Alina planned to withhold either way.Shaking those thoughts from her head, Alina felt her stomach growl.She frowned and asked Genya the time. 

“Oh, it’s an hour past the usual dinner time around here, but I can have the kitchens send something up,”she offered. “Any requests?”

“Anything besides herring, please.”

Genya laughed.“Good thing you don’t have to eat with the rest of the Grisha at the Little Palace then.I’ll tell the kitchens.Want me to run you a bath before I leave?”

Alina shook her head.“No, thank you.I can run it myself.You’ve been a big help, Genya.”

“Anytime, Alina,”the other girl smiled and left with a bow of her head, leaving Alina to herself for the first time in hours.With one last glance at the door to the right, Alina walked back towards her new bedroom, finding another extravagantly decorated room in the same style as the receiving room.A large, plush four-poster bed sat in the middle of the back wall, looking very inviting for her exhausted limbs.But Alina dragged herself over to the bathroom door, turning the faucets over the large porcelain tub until steaming water poured out.The bathtub looked big enough for two people, a thought she didn’t want to entertain.Never would she bathe with the Darkling. 

Stripping, Alina sunk into the tub, turning off the faucets as the water reached just below the brim.She closed her eyes with a sigh, leaning her head back.Finally, she had time to process everything that had happened in the past…well, she wasn’t exactly sure how much time had passed, but too much had occurred.Thoughts of Nikolai and yearning for Tamar and Tolya, even Harshaw, overwhelmed her and tears began slipping down her cheeks.Alina finally let herself grieve the friend and life she’d lost.When she emerged from the bath, she found a cold tray of food on her bedside table. 


	6. Chapter 6

She supposed she had some time before Genya came to get her for the day, so she stretched as much as she wished in the large plush bed she’d been given.When she sat up, Alina noticed the sunrise casting the barest rays of light across the grounds.Alina made her way to the window.Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the gardens Nikolai had told her stories about.She could almost imagine a grinning, young blonde prince running through the trees in search of someone to scheme with.Her heart felt heavy in her chest.She was only enjoying a comfortable bed and extravagant palace room, because Nikolai was dead.His family was dead.How long until their friends were dead, too?

A knock on the door broke Alina out of her moping.Shaking her head, Alina threw on a robe and let Genya in.The redhead bustled in with a maid, bustling around like she’d had too much tea.Alina wondered if her energy came from the sugar on every table in the palace.If Alina had unrestricted access to sugar, then she’d eat it by the spoonful herself.She couldn’t blame Genya for doing the same. 

As the maid ran the bath, Genya laid out Alina’s _kefta_ for the day.After smoothing it out to perfection, she rummaged through the vanity drawers for pearl hairpins Alina hadn’t known were there.Alina couldn’t bring herself to be excited about them, and Genya seemed to notice her mood.She turned to see Alina standing silently and staring out the window. 

“Alina?What’s wrong?”Genya asked, brows furrowed.She motioned for the maid to pour the tea Alina hadn’t noticed had been brought in.But no breakfast tray.That was fine.She didn’t want to eat anyway, couldn’t stomach it after dreaming of Nikolai reaching for her as he fell.Her fault, it was all her fault. 

“Nothing,” she whispered, trying to stop herself from shaking with grief.But it was either hold still or hold back the tears, and she refused to cry in front of Genya.Alina had made a promise to herself that she would only grieve alone until she found her friends.Genya was too loyal to the Darkling to be a confidant for Alina either.Alina was left clinging to the cup of tea in her hands for comfort, but the warmth of the drink only emphasized how cold she felt. 

“Are you sure?You can tell me if anything is wrong.And if anyone hurt you, the Darkling will want to know.”

Alina tried not to snort.It was the Darkling that had hurt her by killing Nikolai, but again she didn’t want that getting back to him.Alina didn’t know what he would do, but if she had to spend another minute with his talk of their future together, she would ask him on a walk and burn him alive with the light of the sun.But Genya wouldn’t understand that.Genya thought the Darkling held the world in the palm of his hands. 

So Alina turned around and gave Genya a small smile, hoping it didn’t appear too fake.“I just slept poorly, that’s all.”

“Ok,” Genya obviously didn’t believe her, but led her to the bath anyway.Alina had already bathed the night before, but soaking in a bathtub of warm water was a luxury she wasn’t willing to pass up.“Why don’t you soak a few extra minutes this morning.It’ll help you wake up.I’m sure the Darkling won’t mind if you’re late to breakfast.” 

Any muscles that had relaxed when Alina sunk into the bath tensed up immediately.Of course, he would spring breakfast on her.It left her with no time to argue, so no chance of him losing or her locking herself in her room.He’d probably find a way in to drag her to breakfast anyway. 

“Genya,”Alina let a threatening undertone creep into her voice.“Am I having breakfast with the Darkling this morning?”

Silence.

“Yes.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me beforehand?”Alina closed her eyes and sunk further into the bath with a sigh.Well, if he wanted to ambush her, then she would certainly take all the time she wanted in her bath. 

“He told me not to.”The apologetic tone in Genya’s voice was clear to Alina, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.It was too much in one morning to mourn a friend, console a spy, and deal with the man forcing her to marry him.“Alina, I really do want to be your friend.”

“But you’re his spy first, and my friend second.”Alina didn’t even try to keep the bitterness out of her voice.“Let’s just get this over with.”

Hurried as ever, Genya ushered Alina out of the bath and behind the changing screen.Alina would have laughed at the thought of Genya tapping her foot impatiently on the other side of the screen if she hadn’t been in such a foul mood.Unfortunately, her dawdling led to Genya practically hurtling her into the vanity seat to do her hair.Alina winced as Genya shoved the hairpins into her hair, feeling the truth behind the statement “beauty is pain”.In an effort to distract herself, she glanced around the reflection of her room in the vanity mirror.It turns out the maid had tidied the room, made the bed, and left with the tea tray.Alina wished she’d left a bottle of _kvas_ behind. 

“And done!”Genya clapped her hands.“You look gorgeous!Let’s get your _kefta_ on and then you can eat.”

Alina admired her hair in the mirror, while Genya grabbed her _kefta_.The pearls blended in with her white hair, adding a shimmer to the braided bun Genya styled in it.Upon a closer look, she realized there were thin gold strands highlighting her hair.This breakfast must be important for Genya to put so much effort into her hair.Alina wondered what she might look like if Genya had time to force makeup on her. 

“Alina?” 

She’d been too distracted admiring herself to realize Genya was holding a _kefta_ out for Alina to stick her arms through the sleeves.She slid her arms through the sleeves and buttoned up the _kefta_ , wondering if she'd ever get used to the feel of the wool against her skin.It was the nicest piece of clothing she’d ever worn, and the one she hated the most.Despite her hatred for the garment, Alina would hold her head high and do whatever it took to get herself out of this union.

She turned to Genya, not letting her displeasure show.“Where am I meeting him?”

“Here, I’ll show you.” 

Genya led Alina out to her sitting room and to a door on the left wall Alina hadn’t tried to open yet.To her surprise, Genya opened the door and walked through without knocking.Alina followed, passing through a darkly furnished study before emerging in a darkly paneled dining room filled with a small, square dining table.The Darkling sat at one end, chin resting on his hand.He smiled and sat up when she entered. 

“Good morning, Alina.”Something shone in his eyes that Alina couldn’t quite place.It couldn’t be joy, because Alina refused to believe she could ever make him happy.It must be greed, she decided.Or excitement.But excitement for what?“Thank you, Genya.Don’t let us keep you from your duties.”

Genya bowed and left the way they’d entered, leaving Alina alone with the Darkling.He gestured for her to sit at the opposite end of the table, so she slowly made her way over and sat down, feeling dwarfed by the tall-backed wood dining chair.Not long after, servants filed in with trays of tea, sugar, pastries, porridge, and herring.Alina couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose at the platter of herring placed to her right.She was surprised at the plain food laid out by the delicate pastries, but not as shocked as she was to hear the Darkling chuckle.She whipped her head up to see him studying her with amusement. 

“Not a fan of herring?”He gestured to the platter at her right.She felt her cheeks flush at being caught so easily, but almost immediately remembered Nikolai and the flush turned to one of rage instead. 

“Not in the least,”She answered.Serving herself a pastry, she muttered, “Something you both have in common.”

“I think I can change that, Alina.Just give me time.”

She started at being heard, but quickly recovered her composure.“Convince me to enjoy herring?I doubt it.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he chided.She avoided the implications, instead changing the subject. 

“Why am I here?”

It seemed he was avoiding her in some way as well, since he merely poured himself tea, acting as if she’d never spoken.She watched in fascination as he heaped spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his tea.The Darkling was the last person in the world she’d assume for a fan of sweets, but there he was adding a pastry’s worth of sugar to an average cup of tea. 

“Aren’t you afraid to get a cavity?”She asked.He looked up, quirking a brow.

“Grisha don’t get cavities, just like they don’t get sick.”

“What?”Alina blinked at him.Sure, she’d never gotten sick that she could remember, but she’d never put two and two together.“How is that possible?”

He shrugged, “Our powers keep us healthy, Alina.They even lengthen our lifespans.Most Grisha only live a few years longer on average, but I suspect you’ll live for centuries as I have.”She’d heard this theory before, but couldn’t stomach the idea of an eternity with him.All her friends would be dead, either by his hand or natural causes, and she’d be left with only him and his plans for world domination as company.Not the peak of romance in her book. 

“Oh, don’t look so repulsed by the idea of centuries with me, Alina.Is it really too much to ask for a civil start to our marriage?”

She leveled him with the worst glare she could manage.“Considering you’re using my friends to blackmail me into our marriage, I could be much worse.I’m here aren’t I?’She gestured to the table.He only sighed and shook his head.

“One day, when I am the only one left for you to turn to, I expect you’ll view our union much differently.”

“I doubt it.” 

He reached for a pastry, shaking his head.“I used to rely on my stubbornness to avoid change too, but centuries have taught me to use it for change instead.Perhaps instead of fighting me, Alina, you could work with me and use your stubbornness to gain what you want.”

“What I want and what you want do not align, Darkling.”

“For now.” 

“Not ever,”she countered, angrily biting into a warm, jam-filled pastry.He stared at her, considering.

“You can hold Keramzin and Genya against me for the rest of our lives, Alina, but don’t let that stop you from helping Ravka.Soon you’ll see I have the right plan for our country.”

Alina stared at him.Of course Genya would have already reported their entire conversation back to him.She didn’t know why she was so surprised, especially after she’d called Genya out as his spy that morning.She just huffed and took another bite of her pastry, giving him a doubtful look.Alina knew she was acting childish, but she didn’t care.She spoke up after finishing her pastry.

“You can keep trying to persuade me to join you, but I don’t have interest in being some weapon you call on whenever it suits your goals.” To her surprise, he smiled and took another sip of his tea.He raised an eyebrow at her disbelief, amusement twinkling in his gray eyes. 

“If you want a more active role in our partnership, then you’ll need to earn my trust, Alina. I can't have you betraying me as your first act as queen."

“What’s the point of trust when you’re holding my friends’ lives against me?”

“If you’re in a position to earn my trust, then your friends will long since have been freed from their role as blackmail and fully instated into the Second Army.”Alina wrinkled her nose at his words and the herring he piled on his plate.Either the Darkling didn’t notice or chose to ignore her disgust, instead continuing his thought.“The twin Heartrenders seemed rather protective of you, and I assume their sun tattoos are a sign of loyalty?”

He didn’t seem to mind her silence.“If they prove loyal and trustworthy, they might be instated as part of your personal guard.”

“I don’t need a personal guard,” Alina replied, glaring at him over her tea.He stared back looking every bit a stone wall, except for something harsh and cold in his stare that told Alina he would never let her win this argument.He leaned forward to rest his chin on his hands, staring intensely at her. 

“I’m not the only one who has been chasing you, Alina.I don’t know how you managed to avoid Fjerdan and Shu assassins over the years, but you’re lucky I found you before they did.You will remain in Os Alta on palace grounds with a full guard at all times, unless you are with me.I will not risk your safety.”

“I can protect myself!”

“I will not risk my wife’s safety, Alina,” he growled, anger simmering in his gaze.They stared each other down, both unyielding. 

“I’m not your wife,” she snapped.

“Not yet.”Alina didn’t know what else she could say to change his mind, so she sunk back into her chair and glared at him.He glared back, then glanced out the window.“I have meetings for the rest of the day, so I have arranged for Genya to show you more of the Little Palace today.She will acquire anything you need or want.”

“Very well.”

He stood up, walked towards her chair, and bent down, his breath warm against the curve of her ear.“Resist as much as you like, Alina.I enjoy a challenge.”

Her face flushed and she stiffened, eliciting a chuckle from him.He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, pressed a light kiss to the top of her head, and walked out after wishing her a good day in a voice that caused a shiver to run down her spine.Although he was long gone from the room, Alina pulled the collar of her _kefta_ up, trying to hide her blush behind the teacup in her hands as Genya came to collect her for another tour. 


	7. Chapter 7

Genya didn’t bother with mindless chatter as they made their way back towards the Little Palace, whose spires glinted in the sunlight.Alina mourned the loss of the sunlight on her face and considered summoning it away from the spires and into her face.Fall was a stepping stone into Ravkan winters, and Alina had never been a fan of the cold. 

The wind picked up, rustling her _kefta_.She shivered, despite the wool _kefta_ she’d put on that morning. 

She noticed the absence of the young Grisha from the day before, assuming they were in their morning classes.Alina missed their laughter.Genya’s silence was just worsening her mood. 

Genya eventually spoke as she led Alina around the Little Palace and dormitories, showing her the _Materialki_ workshops, Great Hall filled with empty tables, and the training rooms where a class of young Grisha were learning hand-to-hand combat. 

As they meandered the halls, Genya glanced over.“You know marriage isn’t so bad.”

“So bad?”Alina raised her eyebrows, giving the other girl a dry smile.“What a high recommendation.He should’ve asked you to propose to me.”

Genya rolled her eyes.“Whine all you want, darling, but reputation isn’t everything.” 

A shadow passed over her face, the Tailor’s shoulders sagging with the weight of memories flooding back.It took Alina a moment to remember the role Genya Safin played in overthrowing the Lantsov dynasty.Genya’s statement had its merit, but Alina’s hate for the Darkling only grew.He put a teenage girl in the path of a serial rapist, what would he do to his own wife?

Genya shook her head and threw on a fake smile.For whose benefit, Alina did not know. “What were we thinking having such a serious conversation without tea and pastries? I’m the worst host.”

Alina let Genya link their arms and guide her back to Alina’s rooms, listening to the authority in Genya’s voice as she ordered servants to send up enough tea and pastries for twenty gossiping women.Her mouth watered as servants set down platter after platter of chocolate tarts, fresh breads, and more of the jam-filled treats from breakfast in various fruity flavors.The Darkling may be evil, but she could certainly get used to being held prisoner in these conditions.If only she could convince him to free her friends and let her spend her days lying fat on her couch surrounded by baked goods.There would be time for all that nonsense with the Fold when her chocolate was gone. 

She and Genya settled on the plush couches in Alina’s sitting room, smiles becoming more genuine with each bite.Suddenly, Genya leaned forward eagerly.“I know you hate your situation, but I must ask: what is your dream wedding?”

“Genya, I really don’t-“

“Hush!You’re already getting a royal wedding, which will of course be extravagant, but you get to decide on the extravagance.Pearls and gold dripping from every eave, dancing all night, or even those chocolate tarts you can’t seem to stop shoveling in your mouth.” The redhead laughed harder at Alina’s frown.“You’re pouting, darling.”

Alina huffed.“Can’t you just plan it for me?I’ve never had much of an interest in weddings.”

“You really don’t care?” Genya seemed surprised, before mischief shone from her grin.“Then there shall be an excess of alcohol!Think of all the champagne hidden in those royal cellars.”

She shook her head at the Tailor’s joy.“Whatever you like.”At Genya’s doubting expression, Alina sighed and said, “If I have any ideas, I’ll draw them for you.Happy?”

“You like to draw?”

“Draw, paint,” Alina shrugged. “Nothing special, not like altering appearances.”

Genya appeared flattered and sipped her tea.“Silly girl, any talent is special if you use it right.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————

Alina startled at hearing a knock on the door connecting her rooms to the Darkling’s.She hesitated before gently placing her pencil and paper on the table and crept towards the door.Steeling herself with a deep breath, she turned the doorknob and opened the door halfway.The Darkling smiled down at her.He was still in his black _kefta_ and his hair looked as neat as ever, but she noticed the dark circles forming under his eyes.Was it her imagination or was his skin paler than usual?The corners of his mouth perked up more at noticing her inspection of him.“Hello, Alina.”

“Darkling.”She said, eyeing him warily.“Is there something you need?”

She was eager to end this conversation without their usual verbal sparring.It had been a long day and Alina would much rather draw than listen to his plans for her.Unfortunately, she knew he wouldn’t leave her alone until he got what he wanted.He merely quirked a brow, amusement glittering in his eyes.Alina didn’t think she was that funny.

“I have something to show you.”

“What is it?”

He held out a hand in response.Alina shook her head. 

“No, not until you tell me what it is you want to show me.I don’t trust you.”

“Have you forgotten the leverage in my grasp, Alina?”His impatience began to show as the corners of his mouth turned down.His eyes held no room for argument, so she took his hand with a frown.A wave of calm swept through her as he led her through his rooms and into the hallway.They walked towards a set of double doors at the end of the hallway, which he let go of her hand to push open.Alina’s jaw dropped.Tall glass windows let moonlight stream onto tables and shelves filled with pencils, paints, charcoal, a canvas in every size imaginable, and too many types of paper to count.She was too immersed in her shock to notice the Darkling staring at her.“Do you like it?”

Alina shook herself out of her shock to look at him.“What is all of this?”

“It’s yours.Genya mentioned you enjoyed drawing earlier, so I had the servants set up a studio for you.”

“This is all mine?”She was trying to process the fact that he would do something kind for her.He looked entertained.

“All yours.You can even lock me out, if you wish.” 

Her eyes widened as he handed her a small silver key.His words took a moment to register.The Darkling, dictator of Ravka, Grisha supremist, had given her permission to lock him out of the art studio he set up for her.Alina knew deep down that he could get in if he really wanted to, but she took a moment to delight in the sanctuary she’d just been given. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this content before,” the Darkling murmured.“Perhaps that is my fault.I have been treating you more as a criminal than a future wife.”

“Ah, yes, just what every girl wants in a relationship.”Alina knew she should be more open to the Darkling’s advances, should try to earn his trust.But it was so easy to be contrary.Even easier if he took the bait and bit back.He didn’t, and she knew he would never apologize for anything he’d done.“Is this supposed to be a peace offering of sorts?”

“Of sorts,” he said, looking out the windows with his hands clasped behind his back.“I leave for the front in the morning, and I’ll be away for the week.I hoped we could leave things on more pleasant terms, you and I.”

Suspicion rose in Alina, along with excitement at his impending absence.It meant an opportunity to explore the palace without him catching on.She had to be careful not to show her eagerness to be without him, especially since they were supposed to be on better terms now.In the most casual way possible, Alina shrugged.“The charcoals are a step in the right direction.”

She didn’t return his smile.He didn’t seem to mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Alina slept better that night, which made it all the harder to wake up the next morning. At the sound of boots and deep voices in the hall, she groaned, cramming a pillow over her head to no avail. After tossing and turning a while longer, she put on a silk robe, smoothed down her hair, and peeked out into the hallway. The Darkling was already dressed and leaning against his doorway, looking immaculate except for a few strands of hair escaping his hair tie. He was focused on Ivan, who carried a stack of papers and a map, which he pointed to as he rambled about some backroad near the Vy. Neither of them had noticed her yet, and instead of being caught eavesdropping, she stepped out fully into the hallway to get their attention. The two men look over at her in surprise.

“Alina, what are you doing awake so early?” The Darkling asked, tilting his head to one side. She shrugged, leaning against her door frame. 

“I could hear you two all the way in my bedroom and wondered what all the noise was for.”

The Darkling studied her before saying, “We didn’t mean to wake you. We were just discussing last minute details for our trip.”

“Not that you need trouble yourself with them, Sun Summoner.” Ivan sneered. 

“Ivan.”

The Darkling’s tone dripped in disdain, and his eyes bore into Ivan’s until the Heartrender looked away. Alina narrowed her eyes at him, despite her enjoyment at seeing Ivan cowed. She had half a mind to tell the Darkling she could defend herself, when he spoke up again.

“It’s time for Ivan and me to depart. I will see you in a week, _solnyshko_. Tell Genya anything you need, and I can be reached by courier.” He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before strutting down the hall, _kefta_ sweeping behind him. Ivan stiffly bowed his head to her and followed after. 

Alina watched them disappear around the corner before ducking back into her room, grin hidden from the guards by her hair. Sure, the guards would notice the door open for nothing, but a maid would be by with breakfast eventually. All she had to do was follow the maid out while invisible and the palace would be hers to explore. Hmm, but Genya might come looking for her. Alina paced her receiving room, scheming, until finally two maids walked in. The first scurried off to run a bath, while the other woman set down a tray laden with breakfast meats and pastries. Alina gratefully accepted the steaming cup of tea offered to her. 

As the second maid moved towards the bedroom, Alina called out, “I won’t need any assistance bathing this morning. I will be spending the day in my studio without interruptions.”

“But, _moi_ -“

Alina held up a hand. “Paints are messy. I have no need to be scrubbed and polished only to make a mess.”

The maid bowed, “Yes, _moi soverenyi_.”

She walked off to grab her fellow servant and the two bustled out of her suites before Alina’s tea could cool. Without a second thought, Alina scarfed down her breakfast, dressed in a black _kefta_ (her lip curling in distaste), and schooled her face in a look of indifferent authority she’d seen on the Darkling’s face so often. Shoving open the doors to her rooms, she looked at each of the guards in turn and drawled, “I will be spending the day in my new studio. No one is allowed in.”

“Yes, _moi soverenyi_.”

At her nod, the guards trailed her the few steps down the hall to her studio, flanked the doorway, and held the doors open for her. She tried not to let her discomfort show. Alina had never desired a title, guards, or life in a palace, but she had to admit it came with perks. She almost didn’t register the doors closing behind her as she stared at her studio again. Yes, definitely had its perks. 

Just in case Genya decided to make a habit of early morning visits, Alina grabbed some paper and charcoals and began sketching Mal, Nikolai, and _Volkvolny_. The royal life was nice, but she wouldn’t forget her goals and the people she fought for. After an hour passed, she set aside her drawings and crept over to the windows, running her fingers over the frames for a latch. Her fingers finally found something, fumbling to make out a lock.

“Looking for something?”

Alina jumped, whirling around to see Genya standing by the doors.

“Saints, Genya! Knock next time.” She placed a hand on her chest, drawing in a deep breath to calm her heart. “I was looking for a latch on the windows. I’m used to more fresh air when I draw.”

Suspicion glittered in Genya’s eyes, but she crossed the room and unlatched one of the windows, propping it open a smidge to let the cool morning breeze in. “Better?”

“Better.”

Alina leaned on the windowsill, taking a deep breath of fresh air. She could almost pretend she was at sea again, if the air hadn’t smelled so strongly of pine. She sighed and turned back to Genya, an eyebrow raised. “I thought I told my guards no one was allowed in.”

“Ah, but I have veto power on the Darkling’s authority. Can’t have you running off again,” she settled gracefully into a chair. “Besides, you needed help with your windows, darling. What would you do without me?”

“Draw in peace.”

“I look wonderful in portrait.”

Alina couldn’t argue that. The Tailor looked wonderful in any setting and most likely any medium. Still, she had to get rid of Genya if she wanted to search for her friends. So, she put her hands on her hips and tried to look irritated. “Beautiful as you may be, I do prefer to be alone and uninterrupted when I’m drawing.” She waved a hand haughtily, “If you have any requests, say them and get out.”

Genya laughed a bit disbelievingly. “You sound as if you’ve grown up royal. Shall I have your lunch sent in later?”

“No, I’ll send for something if I get hungry.”

Alina sat back at her table and resumed a half-finished drawing of Tamar, hoping Genya would get the message. She didn’t need any more friends, especially not ones that would get in her way. The other girl watched for a minute, shrugged, and stood up. 

“Alright, darling. Send for me if you need anything.”

Alina’s silence seemed answer enough for the girl, who turned and left without another word. Alina waited until her footsteps faded to silence swiftly locking the door with her little silver key, cursing herself for forgetting to in the first place. Then she returned to the window. She eased it open further, praying to all the saints the hinges wouldn’t creak. Thankfully, it swung open without noise, allowing Alina to direct light away from herself, climb out the window, and ease it back into the barely cracked position Genya left it in. Sparing a glance back at her studio door, she slipped away undetected. 

Excitement burst in Alina’s chest. She could go anywhere, saints, she could explore Os Alta and snag some street food if she wished. No, Alina shook her head. She had to look for Tolya, Tamar, and Harshaw. Her shoulders sagged when she realized the Darkling had given her no clue as to where they were held. For all she knew, they were in classes at the Grisha school instead of a palace dungeon. And if they were in a dungeon, which palace kept them? Looking around the expansive palace grounds, Alina felt a bit defeated, but she’d been through hell before. 

Squaring her shoulders, Alina marched toward an entrance back into the Grand Palace. She might as well start there, where she could keep an ear out for anyone ready to barge into her studio. She spent the rest of the afternoon ducking in and out of rooms behind servants and guards, searching for any hint of a dungeon. The closest she found was a wine cellar filled to the brim with expensive looking vintages. Frustrated, Alina snagged a bottle and headed back to her studio. Her temper only rose when she almost dropped her prize while clambering back in through the window. With a huff, Alina quickly finished a few rough sketches to avoid suspicion before stashing the bottle in a drawer of pencils and walking back to her room. She sent for dinner and collapsed in her bathtub, running through her mental list of places to search the next day. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Alina dismissed the maids in the same fashion and sequestered herself in her studio, again warning against interruptions. This time she remembered to lock the doors and listen for Genya, who arrived a tad later that morning with scones. Alina suspected the girl was trying to buy her way into Alina’s good graces and secure more time in the studio to do her babysitting duty. To avoid suspicion, Alina allowed Genya to place the scones on a plate, call for tea, and drag a cushioned chair closer to the worktables. 

To not seem too friendly just yet, she huffed, “Well, if you’re going to barge in here, you may as well let me sketch you.”

Genya grinned. “I knew you’d come around, darling.”

They sat, snacking and chattering occasionally as Alina drew Genya. When she was done, she showed the Tailor, who looked awed.

“Wow, Alina, this is amazing! You even included the texture of my hair.” She held the paper reverently, smiling at Alina’s work. “Mind if I keep this? I want to give it to my fiancé.”

“You’re engaged?”

Genya raised an eyebrow at Alina’s shock. “Don’t look so surprised, darling.” She laughed at Alina’s blush and flustered excuses. “I’m kidding. David and I have been engaged for a few months now, and we’re waiting to plan our wedding until after the chaos of your wedding, coronation, etc. calms down.”

Alina made a face, and Genya swatted her arm. “Oh hush, your wedding will be beautiful, and the cake will be to die for. Anyway, David is a Fabrikator and he loves his work so much I have to drag him away every night. I’d like to hang your drawing in his workspace, so he can see my beauty everyday.”

Alina grinned at that. Genya looked happier than she’d ever seen talking about David, and she wouldn’t begrudge the other girl that. “Sure, the drawing’s yours. Now stop talking weddings and let me draw in peace.” 

With a roll of her eyes, Genya left, apparently satisfied with her progress for the day. Alina waited again before sneaking out the window she’d left propped open all morning to establish it as routine in her studio. This continued for the next couple of days as Alina found Grand Palace dungeon empty and established that her friends were nowhere to be found in the Little Palace library and Grisha school. Her frustrations increased as her checklist decreased.

It wasn’t until the fourth day of Alina’s searching that she realized someone might be aware of her exploits. Alina made it back to her seat just in time for Genya to unlock her door and strut in stone-faced. Surprise glittered in her amber eyes upon seeing Alina seated and sketching, but the redhead mustered up a convincing fake smile. Alina had to plaster a smile on to stifle her shock at seeing Genya slipped a silver key identical to Alina’s into a _kefta_ pocket. Of course, the Darkling wouldn’t leave her completely alone, even in her supposedly private space. 

“You’ve been sequestered in here so long I wondered if you might grow attached to that chair,” Genya joked. 

Wondering how thin of ice she was on, Alina played along. “I walk over to my supply bins from time to time.”

“Oh, how fit you must be then!”

Alina let out a small laugh. “Perhaps not, though I am feeling lazy.” She feigned glancing out the window in surprise. “I didn’t realize the sun was setting already. Are you free for dinner?”

The invitation seemed to mollify Genya, though Alina made a mental note to never underestimate the Tailor. Still, she played nice and remembered to fuss whenever wedding planning was brought up. By the time the food arrived, they’d picked out flowers and a first course. Genya flounced into the sitting room, while Alina glumly complained of a headache. Regardless, she was sure she had succeeded in lying low and allowed herself some excitement at the chance to explore the Little Palace interior the next day. When she laid down later that night, thoughts a whirlwind of espionage, weddings, and schemes, Alina smiled. She finally understood the game Genya and the Darkling were playing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite her confidence, it took Alina a day to narrow the location of her friends to the Little Palace dungeon for certain and another to find the dungeon. When she finally found it, she snuck in with the changing of the guard, waited a moment, then knocked out the guards outside the cells with a paperweight. Wincing at the sight of blood on one guard’s scalp, she pushed her morals away for the sake of her friends. They slumped battered, dirty, and exhausted in adjacent cells, but all perked up when she shed her invisibility. 

“Alina!” Tamar exclaimed, reaching through the bars to clasp Alina’s hands with a broad grin. 

“You’re okay?” Tolya chimed in, looking her over with the care of both a close friend and guard. He’d never figured out how to switch from one role to another. “We were so worried. I mean, with how hard you hit your head…is that a black _kefta_?”

Alina mirrored his disgust. “Don’t worry, I haven’t bought into the _Sol Koroleva_ garbage they keep spewing at me.” 

She turned to Harshaw. The realization that Oncat wasn’t with him must have shown on her face, since grief welled in his eyes for a moment. But they didn’t have time to mourn yet. “Harshaw, ready for another jailbreak?”

He nodded sharing her grin, but they didn’t have time to plan before a cool voice interrupted. 

“It won’t be that easy, Alina.”


	9. Chapter 9

Alina whirled around to see the Darkling, Ivan, and Genya step out of the shadows.Alina forced herself to stand tall as the Darkling took a step toward her.

“Oh, Alina, did you really think I wouldn’t account for your little invisibility act?I’ve had Heartrenders tracking your heartbeat around the clock since you arrived.”

“No,” Harshaw muttered.

“Shut it!” Ivan growled, banging his arm on the cell bars. Harshaw sneered back, but Alina saw the Heartrender raising his arm.

“No!” She turned reached towards Ivan, flashing a ball of light in front of his eyes. He screamed, rearing back and pressing his palms to his eyes. 

Her victory was short lived, however, as she felt the Darkling’s arms wrap around her from behind.He pressed her into his chest and leaned down to her ear, and whispered, “I will spare them, even let a Healer see to them, if you stop struggling and come with me right now.” 

“Any chance you’ll let them go?”

“Depends on you.”

She struggled towards her friends, but he’d had centuries to build up muscle and skills to use against her.He walked her towards the dungeon doors, and Tolya gasping for breath and Genya’s glance of regret were the last things she saw before they reached the hallway. Alina huffed as he dragged her across the palace grounds, not letting her go until they reached his sitting room.The Darkling let her glance around as he poured himself a glass of _kvas_ , lounging on a loveseat like a lazy, regal king presiding over court.Alina never let him out of her sight, but waited for him to sit before speaking.

“Are you going to lock me up now?”

“You’re always so quick to make me your villain.” The Darkling’s grey eyes studied her. She resisted the urge to cross her arms, not wanting to give his the satisfaction of seeing her discomfort. “But you will love me.”

“How do you figure that?” She snorted.

“Because like calls to like,” he sighed. “You were made to be my equal, you were made to be _mine_.”

“I don’t know how much of that made-up prophecy you believe, but I don’t buy it.” Alina met his gaze, letting her ire show in her face.“But I will never be yours, even if I’m locked in your cell.”

“And if you’re in my bed?”

“I won’t be.” Alina glared at the Darkling, trying to hold back her blush.She failed, and he smirked at her, letting his desire for her shine through his gaze. 

“Are you so sure of that, Alina?”He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t find me attractive, that you don’t feel the pull between us.”

“I don’t want you,” Alina glared, meeting his gaze.

“That wasn’t the question.”

“I don’t have to answer your questions.”

“You mean you don’t want to,” the side of his mouth quirked up. “You don’t have to hide yourself from me, _moye solntse_ , despite what you may think. I want every part of you.”

“Really.” Alina said drily. “You don’t say.”

The way the Darkling’s eyes narrowed told Alina she’d said the wrong thing.She couldn’t help but sink back in her chair as he stood up, made the few steps to her, and leaned over her, lips brushing her ear again.His menacing, slender form hovered over her, a hand resting on the back of the chair on either side of her head.Alina shivered at the feeling of his breath on her ear and again as he placed a kiss on its cusp.

“You can deny me all you want, Alina, but your body gives you away.” He moved his lips down to her neck.

Alina’s breath came in gasps, her eyes fluttering shut at the feel of his lips on the curve of her neck.She wanted to relax into his arms, let his slender muscles hold her up and his mouth moved lower.

This was the kind of thing she and Tamar had giggled about, wondering what it would be like to bed someone they loved.Something Alina had wondered if she’d experience with Nikolai, who could never seem to stop flirting with her. Who’d been murdered by the man currently on top of her.

Her eyes shot open, and she shoved the Darkling away.“Get off, you centuries old creep!”

He stumbled back, shock flickering over his face before his usual mask of indifference settled.They stared at each other for a moment before his lips quirked up.“I told you that you are mine.Your body knows it, and your mind will accept our bond soon enough.”

Alina scowled. “You’re not my type, and you’re way too old for me.”

He chuckled. “Get comfortable.You’ll be staying in my rooms tonight.I have work to finish, but you may go on ahead to bed.” 

He gestured towards another set of black double doors that filled Alina with dread.She clenched her fists and continued scowling at him.

“You will not have me.”

He merely shrugged.“Not yet. We have a wedding night for that, if you insist on waiting that long.Although spending the night in your handsome fiancé’s arms isn’t the worst punishment for the stunt you pulled today.”

Anger shadowed his voice, and Alina flinched.But she slumped back in her chair and glared, not caring how petulant she may look.“You will keep your hands off of me.”

Sitting down with a stack of papers in hand, the Darkling ignored her.Focusing on his work, he left Alina to explore his rooms.She nabbed a book on Grisha theory from his private library and settled back in the armchair.She wasn’t sure how long they sat in silence before the flipping of pages lulled her to sleep.

-——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_The waves were small that day, and Alina woke to a gently rocking Volkvolny.She rolled over in her bed, not wanting Tamar to know she was awake just yet.Alina listened for the Shu girl’s snores, but the sound of a man’s boots echoed somewhere nearby.Wait, whose footsteps?_

Alina blink her eyes open groggily to find the Darkling carrying her into his bedroom. “Wha-?”

“Shhh,” he said, pulling aside the covers and gently tucking her in. “Goodnight, my Alinochka. Dream of me.”

Alina faded back into sleep as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Alina woke up tangled in cool silk sheets, wondering where she was.Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and looked around to see...nothing.The room was decorated in all black with few items of contrast. A dome black ceiling with mother of pearl constellations reflected minimal light, but the color scheme was enough to tell Alina whose bed she was in. She vaguely remembered the Darkling carrying her to bed.

“Oh, good. You’re awake.” 

The Darkling leaned against the doorway.Alina startled and sat up straighter, staring back at him.She felt he was waiting for her to speak.

“I’m still not yours.”

He laughed, “Not yet.”He gestured for her to follow him out into the sitting room.“Come. We have much to discuss.”

Hesitantly, Alina followed.She shivered when her bare feet touched the floor, wondering where her shoes went.When she reached the sitting room, the Darkling was once again settled on the loveseat eating a pastry from the trays of food and tea that had been laid out on the table.She wondered if he sat there, so she had room to join him when she was ready.

“Help yourself.” He gestured to the trays, watching her every move.When she’d selected some chocolate confection and a cup of tea and settled into the armchair, he spoke. “You’ve had time to settle in. Now it’s time for you to start adjusting to leadership. And before you ask, no, you do not have the power to pardon your friends.”

“Then what can I do?” She eyed him over her tea.

“You can sit in on meetings, greet foreign diplomats with me, and take over some of the very dull paperwork that comes with the job.”He looked at her with a small smile. “Perhaps you can handle _otkazat’sya_ affairs for me.”

Alina raised an eyebrow. “You’d let me determine the lives of that many Ravkans alone? Why give me power? I broke your rules yesterday.”

“I showed you my hand. Now you show me yours.”

“What?” Her eyebrows furrowed.

The Darkling leaned forward. “It’s your move, Alina. It’s your turn to defy me again or start taking your place by my side.”

She stayed silent.

“For now, _solnyshka_ , focus on planning our wedding with Genya. Tomorrow you’ll sit in on a luncheon with some of our ministers of state.”

Alina groaned, and the corner of his mouth lifted. “Not wedding planning. Can’t Genya do that herself?”

Amusement glittered in the Darkling eyes, as a knock on the door sounded.

“Don't defy me again, _moye solntse_.”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Genya spent the rest of the day rambling on about the progress on Alina’s wedding dress, wedding colors, and how she desperately needed Alina’s approval on the menu.

“The wedding is in two weeks! I need you to approve the wedding, pick one of these color schemes, and have a final fitting for your dress in a couple of days.”

“Ugh,” Alina groaned, slouching on the couch. “Fine! Fine. Just go with the blue and gold, with hints of black for his dictatorship’s ego. The menu looks great, but I vote more chocolate in the dessert course.”

“And the dress fitting?” Genya looked up from the notebook she was scribbling in.

“Not like I can say no. You’ll hunt me down with taffeta or something.”

Genya smiled. “Or I’ll gloat when your dress falls down to your ankles after you skipped the fitting.”

“Saints, could a wedding be any worse?”

They laughed, Genya at Alina’s misery, and Alina at the absurdity of her current situation. The mood faded when Genya glanced at the time and jolted upright.

“You’re supposed to be at a luncheon in five minutes!”

“...so?” Alina stared at the redhead, not seeing a problem. She had a few minutes for travel time, and Genya had dolled her up the minute she noticed a stain on Alina’s kefta from the day before.

“I don’t even know how to respond to you right now!”

Genya hustled her out the door and down a series of hallways that made Alina’s head spin.When her head started to ache, they found the Darkling seated at the head of a long wood table, strangers sitting on both sides.Once he noticed her presence, he stood up and held out a hand. “Alina.”

She felt Genya prod her forward before leaving, so she walked towards the Darkling and took his hand. Before she could pull away, he tightened his hold and led her to a chair on his right, never letting go of her hand.

He introduced her as his fiancée, and all the ministers clambered to compliment her, full of fake smiles and plans to gain her favor.The rest of the meeting consisted of them puffing up their chests and saying nothing in too many words.The Darkling kept their hands linked and looked over to see her reactions a few times, especially when the food was set out.At the end of the luncheon, he put a hand on her thigh to keep her from exiting with the ministers of state.Once the doors closed after the diplomats, he looked at her and asked, “What did you think?”

“Do they ever say anything of value in under a hundred words?”

The Darkling laughed dryly.“No,unfortunately not.You hid your disdain well.”

“A skill I assume will serve me well.”

“More than you know.” He rested his chin on his hand.“You’ve done well today, and that deserves some reward.I’ll tell Ivan to enroll Harshaw in classes at the Little Palace.”

Alina’s breath caught.That’s all it took to get one of her friends out of a cell?One down, two to go.But she didn’t remark on that.All she said was, “thank you.”

He smiled, something like fondness in his eyes.Alina hated that she liked receiving that look from him.Just because they were both rare, immortal Grisha did not mean she should find belonging with him.Her emotions didn’t agree. 

The next afternoon, she received a brief letter from Harshaw telling her about life in the Little Palace.It was obvious he’d had to censor any complaints or thoughts of rebellion, but his usual chaotic personality still shone through in his words.It was a comfort, one the Darkling was obviously using to progress their relationship.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The next two weeks passed in a blur of wedding planning and meals with the Darkling. He kept requesting her company, an offer she knew better than to refuse.The only problem was she sometimes didn’t want to refuse. He’d tell her about Harshaw’s progress in the Little Palace and ask her opinion on matters of state.At first she’d shirked away from purposeful brushes of his hand against hers or scooted her chair further from his, but eventually she gave and in even found herself leaning into the arm he would drape along the back of her seat.Alina knew it was wrong to find any belonging with her friends’ captor and murderer, but his speeches about the future hit their mark. He was the only one she’d have in a few centuries. Alina still wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

Then the day of her wedding arrived. Alina was woken up by Genya, armed with a flurry of maids. She spent the morning being scrubbed, primped, painted, and finally zipped up into a wedding dress out of a royal portrait. It was nicer than anything she’d ever seen, let alone worn. Genya let Alina admire herself in the mirror before nudging her towards the door.

“You look lovely, Alina,” the other girl said, hands smoothing down her train. Genya clapped her hands. “Now let’s get to the chapel, darling. Lots of royal ceremonies to muddle through before cake.”

Alina was once again swarmed by Genya and the maids.The Tailor constantly fidgeted, adjusting Alina’s hair and dress every few steps.Both girls were nervous, and they fed off of each others nervous energy.By the time they reached the antechamber Alina would meet the Darkling in, she was desperately reminding herself to breath. 

“Hey, Genya?” The other girl turned to look at Alina.“If I trip, feel free to stop my heart.”

Genya let out a breathy laugh.“And have Ivan stop mine?Never.”

“Have you two forgotten this is a wedding, not a funeral?”

They whirled to see the Darkling walk in, fiddling with the cuffs on his sleeve.He wore a _kefta_ more elegant than Alina had ever seen.Silver embroidery adorned the collar, hem, and sleeves, and his cufflinks were silver with his symbol inlaid in black.His eyebrow quirked, and she realized she’s been staring.Alina fought off a blush and scowled.Damn his handsome face, she thought. 

“It could be a funeral,” she retorted.“With all the ceremonies, it’s a wonder no one has died of boredom at a royal wedding yet.”

The Darkling let out a small laugh. “Who knows? We might set the precedent today.”

He held out his hand, and she took it without hesitation, not dwelling on how familiar his touch had become.Genya scurried out to let the priest know they were ready.Alina’s heart fluttered, and she began mentally preparing herself to sign her life away in front of Ravka.Her husband-to-be must have noticed the grim set of her mouth, since he bent down and whispered conspiratorially, “I promise no vow renewals, if you don’t leave me at the altar.”

It was her turned to laugh. “Add in your share of chocolate for a century, and you have a deal.”

She had enough time to see him smile before the doors to the chapel opened and they began the walk down the aisle.Alina looked around as discreetly as she could, taking measure of the room.Genya had done a wonderful job decorating, and Alina let herself pay more attention to the decorations than she should when the priest’s droning started lulling her to sleep.The wedding passed in a blur until the priest pronounced them married and the Darkling swooped in to kiss her, his mouth possessive and victorious on hers.Before she could push down her attraction to him, the kiss was over and they were being escorted into a palace ballroom for the reception.Alina tried to focus on the mouthwatering fare, but the feeling of the her husband’s lips on hers wouldn’t fade. 

He obviously knew how she felt, since he kept smirking at her.Luckily, he didn’t press the matter of leaving the celebration.He let her eat, dance, and chat with Genya as long as she pleased.It wasn’t until she began to slump tiredly in her chair that he leaned in.

“Let’s go,” he ran a finger over the back of her hand. “Our bed will be much more comfortable to sleep in than that chair.”

Alina had agreed to a royal marriage, and it was time to fulfill another part of that agreement.At least that’s what she told herself, so she didn’t have to face her conflicting nerves and desire for her husband.Was he a corrupt, murderous king? Yes.But what he incredibly attractive?Unfortunately, also yes.She had the rest of the walk back to his room to wrestle with her morals, even as she hung on his arm. 

When they reached his bedroom, his lips found her neck.His hands started on the buttons of her wedding dress, but before he could pull it off her shoulders, she put a hand on his.

“You promised you’d tell me your name.”

He waited a moment. “You must tell no one and only use it when we are alone.”

“She studied him out of the corner of her eye.“Deal.”

Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, he said, “Aleksander.”

“A name for kings and peasants alike.”

Her surprise showed in her voice, as she let him continue to strip her of her wedding dress.He chuckled, “And I have lived both lives now.That is the power of names, Alina.”

He drew out her name, making her shiver at the desire in his voice. Before he could strip her underclothes, she turned to unbutton his _kefta_.He let her tug off his _kefta_ and shirt before pressing her back onto the bed. 

She woke up in the middle of the night to see him asleep next to her, his slender muscled torso visible above the sheets.Her husband.She didn’t think she would ever get used to calling him that.It was odd how big a change a title was, how she’d come from being a supposed _otkazat’sya_ orphan to Queen of Ravka and wife of the Darkling.Alina would never understand the Saints plans for her, but perhaps that was the point.


	10. Chapter 10

“Alina.” She felt a hand gently shake her shoulder.“It’s time to wake up, solnyshko.”

Alina blinked her eyes open groggily and stretched before looking over at her husband.No, Aleksander.He lounged on his side, head resting on one hand as he smiled at her.Alina couldn’t decipher if his smile was more fond or victorious.She could decipher, however, that he was enjoying looking her over.Cheeks flushing, she tried not to return the action.The sheets covered him from waist up and strands of his hair fell messily into his eyes.Her fingers twitched with the urge to push it out of his eyes.

“What time is it?” She asked, running her fingers through her hair instead. 

“Time for breakfast, my Alinochka. Time to get dressed.”

She still wasn’t completely comfortable around him, and she couldn’t stop blushing, especially once he stood up. The sheet fell away as he walked to his wardrobe. Aleksander glanced back and grinned at the color in her face.

“So young and embarrassed,” he said, while pulling on his _kefta_.

“Are you sure you want to mention our age difference after last night?”

He blinked.Alina blinked back, not sure she’d ever seen his guard down so suddenly.They stared at each other another minute before he started laughing.Alina couldn’t stop staring as he threw his head back a little, surprised he would bare his throat to her again so soon.He was still laughing when he turned around to put on his _kefta_ , dropping the sheet to the floor.She made sure to keep her eyes on the back of his neck, refusing to be distracted by his muscled shoulders or anything below them.

“Are you going to change, or will you be eating breakfast baked?” He arched a brow. “As much as I would enjoy the sight, I can’t say I like the idea of sharing you with the servants.”

“Hmm, maybe I don’t want to get up.I might like breakfast in bed.”

“You have to get out of bed for breakfast, little wife.Unless you’re craving something else?”

“Keep your pants on,” Alina grumbled and got out of bed to change.When she was done, he led to her to his dining table, which was laden with pastries, porridge, and unfortunately, herring.Despite their earlier banter, Alina and her new husband are breakfast quietly.She hadn’t realized they were capable of comfortable silences, and it made her uncomfortable to notice.

He was the first to break the silence long after they’d both finished eating.“I have a meeting with our generals soon.You have the day to roam the castle as you wish.”

Alina stood with him, taking the hand he offered without argument.They walked together to his receiving room.She expected him to leave her right then, but Aleksander seemed determined to surprise her.

“Before you go, I have a wedding gift for you.”

Aleksander opened the door to Tolya and Tamar in guard uniforms. Alina gasped and ran to them, enveloping them in a group hug. She looked back at her husband with a small smile.

“They are your guards for as long as you behave,” he returned her smile.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you, solnyshko.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Alina ignored the twins’ looks at her interaction with Aleksander. She led them instead to the second floor of the Grand Palace library, strutting through the halls every bit a haughty monarch with a mission. The cold look on her face kept servants away, ensuring a few less spies than usual.Once the three Grisha were sequestered amongst the bookshelves and lounging by a fireplace, Alina took the matches she’d smuggled out of her pocket and lit a fire.

Alina leaned against the wall by the fireplace, sighing at the comfortable warmth emanating from the hearth.It was chilly in the library, even on the second floor.Each book she picked up froze her hands a little more, and Tamar’s subtle shivers hinted at her discomfort.Tolya, the mass of muscle he is, was laughing at them.

“Can you not summon light to warm yourself?” He arched an eyebrow, knowing she could do exactly that.Alina stuck her tongue out at him.It felt good to be childish with her friends again.

“Let me be lazy.We are not all sources of heat, and I’d rather focus on you two than maintaining heated light.”

“Hmm, I think you’ve been living in a palace too long.”

Alina shoved Tamar.“You’re welcome to take my place anytime.”

The look on Tamar’s face said she’d rather do anything else, and the reality of their situation returned like a weight on their shoulders.Alina turned her gaze to the fire to avoid the looks of concern on the twins’ faces.She didn’t doubt they knew about her wedding…and wedding night.She inwardly cringed at that thought.Saints, what must they think of her now? 

“Alina-“ Tamar started, but Alina cut her off with as much of a smile as she could muster.

“How have you two been treated?Have you seen Harshaw at the Little Palace yet?”

The twins exchanged a look before Tolya answered.“Less beatings since becoming your guards.We’re not allowed to see Harshaw without you, though.”

“And that’s contingent upon if I’m allowed to see Harshaw.”

“…yes.”

“What a mess we’ve gotten ourselves into,” Alina sighed, standing up.“Well, now that we know each other is surviving, I have a plan for this afternoon.”

“She’s got the grin,” Tamar whispered to Tolya.

“And that look in her eyes.Should we go along with it?”

“Absolutely.”

“Are you two done?”At their nods, she led them over to a small section a few rows over.“This is the Grand Palace’s disgustingly small section on light.I need you two to help me read and come up with new ways to use my powers.The more subtle, the better.”

They answered with grins, and the three captive Grisha spent the afternoon scouring books and brainstorming ideas ranging from vaguely possible to absolutely absurd.Sure, she accidentally set a curtain on fire in the process, but that was the risk of experimenting.

It was the most fun Alina had had in weeks.

Of course Ivan had to ruin it by walking in with his characteristic scowl and superiority complex radiating from every pore.“ _Moi_ _soverenyi_ ,” he muttered through gritted teeth.“The Darkling requests your presence.”

“Can it wait?” Alina matched his glare, determined to make the Heartrender’s life difficult.“I’m busy.”

He quirked a mocking brow.“Yes, you must have your hands full burning the curtains.I’ll make sure to call you next time we renovate.Now, come along.He wants to prep you for a diplomatic dinner tonight, and you need it.”

He reached to grab her arm, but Tolya blocked him.Ivan sneered, “Relax, I’m just escorting her to the Darkling.You two are dismissed for the evening.”

When Tolya didn’t back away, Ivan sighed and offered Alina his arm.The twins hesitated before slinking away to wherever the were currently housed, leaving Ivan to drag her back to the royal suites.When they entered Aleksander’s, he was already dressed and pouring over the papers in front of him, only looking up at the sound of the door closing behind them.Alina knew better than to think he hadn’t noticed the moment she and Ivan had entered.He met her gaze with a half-smile.

“Alina, glad you could join me.” She raised an eyebrow at the implication she’d had a choice, but he carried on. “Tonight Shu Han’s foreign ambassador and his wife will be dining with us under the guise of congratulating us on our marriage. Of course, they will be looking for weaknesses as per usual, so there are a few things we need to review before then.”

“Didn’t they already congratulate us at the wedding?”

He smirked at her confused frown.“In politics, there is never too much congratulating.Keep your enemies close.”

“I’d rather send pie to their rooms and call it a night.”

“And that is also known as a snub,” her husband chuckled. “Or a declaration of war, depending on the ego of the recipient.”

“I would view them refusing the pie as an insult, to say the same.”

“Then it is a good thing you are not in charge of war-making, solnyshko.Ivan, you are dismissed.”

Alina returned the Heartrenders sneer and enjoyed her husband making his second-in-command bow to both of them before exiting.Despite her distaste for ruling, she delighted in seeing Ivan put in his place.Alina didn’t care that her husband would approve of her vindictive spirit.If she did, she’d lose all day trying to anticipate his reactions to all of her actions. 

She turned around to face Aleksander. “Any chance we can send for tea?”

A pot of tea later and they still weren’t done discussing every aspect of Shu mannerisms and ideals.Another hour passed before Aleksander released her into Genya’s care to change for dinner.With a sigh, Alina let her eyes close as Genya piled her hair into elaborate knots and braids, enjoying the feel of the other girls fingers combing through her hair.All too soon it was time to walk into one of the poshly decorated dining rooms reserved for smaller dinner parties in the Grand Palace.Smaller, Alina thought wryly, must mean something different in politics, since fifty people appeared to fill the room that night. 

Thankfully, the dinner was uneventful.She and Aleksander bestowed most of their attention and conversation on the Shu ambassador, his wife, and their own foreign ambassador.Even better, Aleksander handled most of the conversation, leaving her to make small talk with the ambassador’s wife.The woman looked at her with thinly veiled fear and hatred, cringing back whenever her sleeves rubbed against those of any Grisha present.Alina made a note to never be alone with the woman, especially within distance of Shu Han and its scientists out for Grisha blood.

It wasn’t until after dinner that the night took a turn for the worst.Instead of escorting Alina back to her room, Aleksander led her back to his office.She was starting to dread the dark room.He rarely told her bad news anywhere else nowadays, and tonight would be no different.He sat behind his desk and motioned for Alina to take a seat. 

“What did you think of the Shu ambassador?” He asked.

“I think you had a conversation with him most of the night,” Alina gave him a dry smile.“His wife, on the other hand, looked like she couldn’t decide if she wanted to skewer me or vomit on the lamb skewers.”

Aleksander laughed, but his smile didn’t meet his eyes.“Her husband looked the same.They aren’t a secretive pair.”

“No,” she agreed. “Is there something you wanted to discuss?”

He leaned forward and stapled his hands on the desk.“I need your help defending our borders.You saw firsthand the Shu’s opinion of Grisha tonight, and I regret to say my attempts to persuade them to stop experimenting on Grisha failed.We still have _drüskelle_ finding their ways over the border and into our towns, too.”

Alina studied him, noticing the strain around his mouth.He was trying to look indifferent, but the slight downturn of his lips and the tension in his shoulders gave him away. 

“I heard about the _drüskelle_. They’re so desperate to eradicate Grisha that they’ve burned _otkazat’sya_ on the pyres too.”

He waved a hand dismissively. “I’ve no concern for the _otkatzat’sya_ , Alina. Let them have a taste of their own medicine. It’s the fact that our neighbors think they can waltz in and out of our country without consequences that irks me.”

He ignored her frown. “It’s old news that we disagree on _otkazat’sya_ matters, but what can I do to solve our border problems?”

Aleksander’s eyes locked onto hers, and the gleam in his gaze dropped a weight into her stomach.She felt her heart stop when he said, “I want you to venture into the Fold with me, so I can extend its reach into Fjerda and Shu Han.”

“Absolutely not!”

He glared at her immediate refusal. “You can’t deny me, Alina. There’s no other way to defend Ravka.”

“There’s always another way! Saints, Aleksander, does your mind always go straight to murder?” She put a hand to her forehead, willing the forming tension headache to fade with no avail.“You must stop this.”

“Or what, Alina? You’ll turn your little cult against me?If you hadn’t noticed, they’re mere _otkazat’sya_ , and the Grisha serve me.”

“At least the _otkazat’sya_ don’t want to decimate entire countries!”

He scoffed.“Only the borders, Alina.A few miles should be enough to show them the power we hold.”

“And then they’ll just hand over control of their governments?”She quipped, raising an eyebrow in mockery of idealistic plan.His frown deepened, but arrogance shown in his gaze.

“My spies will make sure of it. Don’t underestimate me, solnyshko.I’ve spent decades leaving no stone unturned.”

“And I’ve spent over a decade cultivating stubbornness,” Alina said, crossing her arms.“No.”

Her husband sighed.“Reconsider, Alina.Too much is at stake for your morals to interfere.”

“Less would be at stake if you hadn’t been slowly inciting war with Fjerda and Shu Han, who have stronger militaries than us alone!”

“Even less would be at stake if they hadn’t been capturing, experimenting on, and murdering Grisha for centuries,” his voice reached a low growl, and he prowled toward her.She stepped back, heart fluttering when he trapped her against the door and slammed a hand on the lock.“You are the queen, Alina.Protect your people first for once in your damn life.”

He stepped back with a dismissing wave and settle back at his desk.


End file.
